Stawberries
by Natashow
Summary: What happens when Lucille brings home a new treat for her and her flea friend?


Strawberries

It was a nice spring day as Francoeur was sitting on top of Lucille's house when he heard her singing voice. He pipped up looking over the edge of the roof seeing Lucille carrying groceries up the side walk he launched into the air and landed next to her chirping happily but scaring her in the process making her throw her groceries into the air and falling backwards he wrapped a arm around her and grabbed the groceries with the other hand.

"Oh Franc you scared me!" She said trying to catch her breath.

"I am sorry Lucille I was just so happy to see you I wanted to help you with the groceries." He said happily placing her up right.

"Well thank you for the help, I got us a treat today." Lucille said walking up to the building.

"Oh? I like treats what's this one?" Franc smiled down at her with eager eyes. He placed the groceries on the counter. Lucille smiled digging into one the bags pulling out a container with red berries in them. Franc tilted his head in confusion then looked at her.

"We are having strawberries." She said with a smile on her face. She picked up the containers of strawberries and took them over to the sink to wash them off.

"Strawberries? Are they good?" He asked walking up to Lucille looking over her shoulder. Rinsing off the last berry she pinched off the green leaf on top holding it up to his mouth.

"Try it for yourself." Lucille said motioning him to open his mouth. He did as he was told and open up as she popped it into his mouth. The taste of the sweet citrus flavor filled his senses. Licking his lips Franc smiled bigger.

"That was very delicious!" He exclaimed happily fallowing her to the living room. Lucille sat down on the couch drawing her legs up to her side making her skirt hike up reviling her creamy legs. He gulped trying to not get caught staring, sitting down beside her he looked at the bowl then her watching as she took a bite of the berry some juices dripping from her lips. Licking his lips just as she did.

"Well eat up before I eat them all." Lucille said jokingly. Grabbing another berry he nibbled on it still watching her. After eating the berry he reached in grabbing one and timidly placing it up to her lips. She smiled leaning forward bitting a bit off. Just as she was about to take another bite he accidentally placed the half eaten berry on her cheek. She giggled trying to wipe it off. She took the last bite taking in the tips of his fingers. She licked her fingers still trying to get that spot he had put the strawberry on her cheek. He leaned forward so his face was near hers as he licked her cheek lightly. Lucille gasped blushing pink at the closeness. He licked down to her jaw.

"Lucille...you taste...like the strawberries...you got it all over you..." He whispered huskily he breathed into her ear making goosebumps appear on her skin. He continued licking down to her neck nibbling gently as he kissed a imaginary trail that wandered up her neck to her cheek her nose then he hit the jackpot. brushing his lips over hers gently. he was panting slightly her mouth was slightly opened eyes hooded. Using the tip of his tongue he traced her parted lips then swooped in capturing her lips with his. using one of his hands he placed the bowl on the ground grabbing a strawberry he pulled back seeing Lucille was blushing as pink as the strawberry in his hand. He took a bite of the strawberry and leaned down to her kissing her using his tongue to move the piece of strawberry into her mouth manipulating it around her tongue then pulling back again. He moved the half eaten strawberry to Lucille's lips down her chin down her neck and made a dip into her cleavage then back up he ate the berry and leaned her back kissing her gently nipping her lips gently then kissing where he had dragged the berry before. Dipping his tongue into her cleavage then returning his attention to her neck again making her mew his name quietly. He stopped his torment on her as he nipped her ear gently whispering seductively into her ear.

"Is there any other berries you have that I can taste?"


End file.
